Captain
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Jo Jordan |uk/us_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |name = Captain |title = Captain the Lifeboat |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Belle ** Flynn ** Rocky ** Harold ** Butch * Brendam Docks |basis = RNLI Liverpool-class lifeboat |vehicle = Watercraft |type = Lifeboat |fuel_type = Diesel |top_speed = 15 mph |designer(s) = James Barnett |builder(s) = Groves & Gutteridge |year_built = Sometime between 1945 and 1954 |company = Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Captain is a brave motorised lifeboat. He is part of the Search and Rescue Team. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Thomas got lost on Misty Island, he helped in the search for him by taking the Fat Controller to search by sea and later brought Jobi logs for the construction of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. When Stephen went missing, Captain, along with the rest of the Search and Rescue Team, went to look for him. Once, Emily accidentally lost her special globe of the world to the sea, but luckily, Captain was there to help push the globe to Cranky, so he could lift it back onto Emily's flatbed. In the nineteenth series, Captain was eager to assist in the rescues of Henry and, later, Rocky, but was unable to assist due to the accidents occurring far from the water. He, along with the rest of the Search and Rescue Team, then responded to an emergency at Brendam Docks. In the twentieth series, he, along with Harold, were called upon to find the Fat Controller and Skiff, after the rail boat went off to sea without his captain in search of a mermaid. They found the two on a small beach near Bluff's Cove, where Captain rescued them and then escorted them back to Arlesburgh Harbour. Personality Captain is a lifeboat who resides at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre in his own small shed, ready, willing and always on hand raring for action in case of an emergency. He can easily be dispatched from his shed by means of a slipway, but often resides in the small dock at the Search and Rescue Centre too. Being a lifeboat, Captain knows that duty may call out at sea to help and rescue anyone at any time. He takes this role seriously and is highly assertive, confident and is unfazed in the face of daring, dangerous missions, but is not made ostentatious or egotistical by his important responsibilities. He is level-headed, always knows what has to be done and shows good leadership skills. Despite this, some eager unnecessary deployments are covered as practice runs by him. Technical Details Basis Captain is based on an ex-Royal National Lifeboat Institution twin engined Liverpool-class Lifeboat. These originated in 1931 as a single engine design, with the twin engined version being built from 1945 to 1954. The class lasted in service until 1982, when "The Chieftain" was withdrawn from Barmouth Lifeboat Station. Unlike most Liverpools, which were carriage launched, Captain is launched from a slipway. Numerous examples of this class are preserved. File:Captain'sbasis.jpg|Captain's Basis Livery Captain's cab is painted yellow, his sides are blue and his hull is red. He is lined in white. He has a long, thin, yellow mast at the stern of his body. Appearances Television Series= , Being Percy , Jumping Jobi Wood! and Merry Misty Island * 'Series 15' - Toby and Bash , Edward the Hero , James to the Rescue , Happy Hiro , Let it Snow , Stuck on You and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Express Coming Through , Welcome Stafford and The Christmas Tree Express * 'Series 18' - Emily Saves the World * 'Series 19' - Rocky Rescue and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Skiff and the Mermaid * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2010' - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * King of the Railway - Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * The Great Race - You Can Only Be You * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Misty Island Rescue * 2012 - Making Hiro Happy , Stuck On You and The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 647) * 2013 - Toby to the Rescue and All in a Day's Rescue * 2015 - Emily Saves the World (does not speak) * 2017 - Emily Saves the World (does not speak) Songs * Where in the World is Thomas? Voice Actors * Keith Wickham * Christoffer Staib * Kentarō Hayami * Hidenari Ugaki * Nozomu Sasaki * Walter Wiegand * Cezary Kwieciński * Jacek Król * Alexander Heeren * Armando Réndiz * Fabrice Trojani * Thibault Lacour * Salvador Serrano * Yehonatan Magon * Pasi Ruohonen Audio Files Horn Trivia * Captain has been partially modified from his basis; most of his bow has been scaled down. * Despite having ores on his sides, they have never been used in any form. * None of his merchandise depicts him with his mast, except his wooden railway and wind up toys. * Captain's livery is identical to Bulstrode's My First Thomas toy. * Captain uses a chassis to launch himself into the water, identical to the one Skiff has. * His horn sound was later used for one of the ships at Brendam Docks in Steam Team to the Rescue. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Adventures * TrackMaster * Wind-up * Boss * Capsule Collection de:Captain es:Captain he:קפטן hu:Captain ja:キャプテン pl:Kapitan ru:Капитан Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Watercraft Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Male characters